


Oh, no. Not you.

by VeeTheSheep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, im sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: "So, you're the one who has been annoying me for five months now, huh?"





	Oh, no. Not you.

The club Jaemin dragged Donghyuck to was one they were familiar with.

The name “Angel” written in pink neon glowing softly on the wall, a harsh contrast next to the flashing lights blinding the two friends as they make their way to the bar, sitting at a stoll and waving for Yangyang, their regular bartender, to come take their order.

The song blasting was one Donghyuck wasn’t particularly familiar with but the beat was addicting anyways, so it wasn’t long before he ditched Jaemin, who was currently talking animatedly with Yangyang as he served people nearby.

Donghyuck didn’t even bother warning his best friend he was going to the dance floor, knowing well that he will join him soon enough there- that is, if he doesn't decide to give Yangyang a chance today.

The build up of the song playing helps Donghyuck get into the dance and soon enough he's dancing without a care, sometimes alone, sometimes with a boy or a girl with him, most of the time with his eyes softly shut.

A slower song starts, the heavy beat slowing Donghyuck’s movements and a hand on his waist makes him open his eyes. Looking back at him is a boy he guesses couldn't be older than himself, half lidded eyes and messy hair.

Donghyuck  lets his eyes travel down the others body, appreciating the black sheer top slipping off his shoulder and the tight jeans he was wearing, already feeling his mouth water at the sight before him.

The boy slings an arm around his neck, raising an eyebrow as Donghyuck takes the other’s hand from his waist to pull him closer, attaching their bodies in what places they could, getting closer and closer with movement they did, until they were mere centimeters away, being able to breath in the same air.

Donghyuck had only had the time to down one drink before going to dance, and it seemed the other also had little to no drink, because as soon as they kissed Donghyuck couldn’t taste anything strong on the other’s lips.

The song carries on while they kiss and grind on each other without a care in the world, their kiss is in no way shy, both boys desperate for as much physical contact as possible. Donghyuck leans away for a moment, taking into notice how darker the other’s lips are, guessing his are close or worse, before closing his eyes again, now moving to kiss and nip at the other’s neck, marking him up and making him whine on his ear.

Donghyuck detaches his lips from the boy’s neck, making a wet sound “I’m Donghyuck”.

The boys let out a laugh, giving him a peck before answering “Renjun…” he inclined then, reaching for Donghyuck’s ear “But you can call me yours”, the whisper makes Donghyuck shiver. 

“I’d like that, I’d  _ really _ like that…”

“More than having me in your bed?”

Donghyuck grins sideways before kissing Renjun again, this time leading them blindly towards the bar. 

They bump into some couples on the way, which makes them giggle and part, Donghyuck hugging Renjun from the back to guide them to where Jaemin is supposed to be. 

They do find Jaemin, still talking to Yangyang, who hollers when he sees Donghyuck mouthing the lyrics to the song playing on Renjun’s neck. The couple doesn't mind the attention, Donghyuck simply raises his head to speak properly. 

“Jaemin, I’m taking him home” 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow “Eager, aren’t we?” he chuckled “Do you even know his name?”

Donghyuck opens his mouth, ready to speak, when Renjun beats him to it “Renjun, my name is Renjun” he looks defiantly and behind him Donghyuck buries his face on his shoulder blades, laughing.

Jaemin laughs fully now, “Hey, I don't bite, it's just a joke” he hands Donghyuck the car keys “I’m staying with Yang today” he says, eyebrows wiggling “You two can take it and go”

Donghyuck takes the key with a nod and a “Have fun you two” before gripping the shorter’s hand and taking him out of the club and towards his car.

  
  


Renjun should have noticed where they were heading, but he was too busy controlling himself to not jump on Donghyuck, who was driving the car but had a hand enclosed on his leg, drumming his fingers on his inner thigh.

So when they park Donghyuck’s car and he comes out of it, he frowns immediately, turning to the other with an annoyed expression.

“Is this a joke?”

Donghyuck, who had an excited face before, pouts. “What do you mean ‘a joke’, I’m sorry I’m not rich or anything…”

Renjun taps his foot annoyed. “No, you clown, I mean” he huffs and points at the building they are in front of “ this is where I live”

He hears Donghyuck laughing and turns to him again, seeing his head thrown back, making him all more beautiful, and Renjun furrows his brows.

“That’s impossible, I would know if someone like you lived with me” Donghyuck says, throwing a wink to the other. “Even if I did move in recently”

Renjun thinks back on who has moved in lately, remembering that Mr. Seo, from next door, had moved out five months prior and that an annoying kid has moved in almost immediately. He has never seen the kid, but he heard him alright. 

He heard him blasting Taeyeon on a friday night and occasionally screaming the lyrics.

He also heard him screaming bloody murder when he apparently saw a cockroach? Renjun is not sure but he know it was annoying as fuck.

It takes Renjun two seconds to understand what’s going on, and when he does, he turns to Donghyuck, sighing before asking “What apartment you live on?”

He looks at him confused before answering “uhhhh 232?”

Renjun throws his hand dramatically into the sky screaming “FUCKING HELL” and making Donghyuck jump, astonished at the sudden outburst in the empty street. 

They stay in silence, saved from the whisper shouts Renjun lets out from time to time, all the while climbing the couple of steps in front of their “ _ their, because they live in the same building wtf” _ building. 

Donghyuck considers going up to him but everytime he approaches the other he sends him a nasty glance so he retreats to his spot, close to the door, hands folded in front of him, waiting for the other to calm down.

In a minute Renjun stomps to where he is, a fierce look on his face. He stands in front of him and Donghyuck is equally aroused and scared.

“You!” Renjun starts, poking his chest “Are. so. annoying.” adding a poke at every word. 

Donghyuck looks at him, still confused but he brings him closer by the hips to ask “You’re still staying at mine, right?” 

Renjun can’t fight back a smile as he pecks Donghyuck again and takes his hand, dragging him to the elevator and Donghyuck suppresses a comment about him being eager, because he's just as excited.

  
  
  


(When Donghyuck wakes up the morning after Renjun is already up, stroking his arms and humming a song under his breath. He keeps quiet to hear the singing and he's almost asleep again when he hears Renjun calling his name.

“Hyuckie, if you don't wake up, I’ll have to remove you myself.”

Donghyuck smiles softly, before looking down to where Renjun was hidden in his embrace. 

“But your voice is so good, and it's even better now that you're singing so close to me”

A smile starts forming on Renjun’s face before he registers what he had said.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT??? YOU ALREADY KNEW DIDN'T YOU?? YOU LITTLE-” and he gets silenced by a tackle hug.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed it!!  
> my twt is @bloomingjuns  
> and my ccat is /vthesheep


End file.
